


February 18, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee winced as soon as Reverend Howell and Supergirl's attacks knocked her down.





	February 18, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Silver Banshee winced as soon as Reverend Howell and Supergirl's attacks knocked her down before she fled with the bag of jewelry she managed to steal seconds earlier.

THE END


End file.
